Ya no queda tiempo para las leyendas
by Shiorita
Summary: Emily ha comprendido que su prima tenía razón cuando dijo que las leyendas sólo debían de influir en sus vidas lo que ellos quisieran; y por fin, ha aceptado que Sam sigue amando a Leah. Regalo para sara f black por Navidad. One.shoot


Nah, me parece que lo subí con demasiada prisa. Así que ahora os lo subo, con los cambios que, no se porqué, no hice. Nada diferente: sólo poner unas cositas en cursiva.

En fin… volver a poner que es para sara_f_black (me alegro que te gustara) y que espero que os guste, o tengáis sentimientos encontrados (xD no me pude resistir, Julia xD)

Besos

Shio ^^

O00o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o

**Ya no queda tiempo para leyendas**

El cielo está en calma. Las nubes dibujan formas en el aire y el sol se pelea con ellas para que sus rayos de luz toquen la punta de los árboles. Las copas de los pinos y los robles centenarios se dejan acariciar por la brisa de verano.

El día está alegre, como si quisiera acompañar a las reacciones que se dan hoy en Forks.

La noticia de que los Cullen se mudan ha sido recibida de maneras muy dispares por todos. En el instituto la mayoría de los estudiantes se han encogido de hombros, pues como ya se han graduado es lógico. Los únicos que han comentado algo más han sido Ángela, Lauren, Jessica y los chicos. Sobre si Bella se irá con ellos o no.

En la comisaría nadie dice nada. Muchos pasan cerca de Charlie y, ante su silencio, apoyan las manos en su hombro sin saber qué decir. _Quizás sea mejor así, sin palabras_.

Y unos cuantos kilómetros más allá, en la reserva La Push los miembros del clan Quileute se dejan afectar por la noticia.

En la casa de los Black Jacob se ha encerrado en su mundo de la forma más humana que conoce –por unos instantes no quiere recordar que él no es un humano corriente y vulgar- bajo las entrañas del motor de la camioneta de su padre y Bill lleva un buen rato buscando un vino con el que celebrar la ocasión.

Lástima que lo tenga que hacer sólo porque ni Jacob, ni Charlie ni Harry Clearwater están allí para acompañarlo.

Alguien dijo una vez que para los inmortales amarnos es ver cómo morimos, que somos un instante en su largo viaje por este mundo; lo que hace que muchos de los miembros del clan se pregunten si eso le da derecho a cambiar sus vida tal y como lo han hecho.

Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido producto de las decisiones de ellos mismos. Ni Jared, ni Sam, ni Paul ni ninguno de los demás miembros de la manada ha conducido su vida con autonomía desde que los Fríos pisaron Forks. Algo de lo que nadie se enorgullece.

Sin embargo, a su marcha, los Quileute no saben qué hacer. Por un momento se dan cuenta de cómo ha cambiado todo y porqué.

El cielo se aprecia azul y brillante, propio de un día de verano; mas las calles están desiertas y no se oye más que el trinar de los pájaros.

En la cancha de baloncesto Jared tira el balón a la canasta mientras evita mirar a la ventana del segundo piso del instituto, donde Kim y él han compartido tantos besos fugaces. Se pregunta porqué la única razón por la que la ame es la imprimación, y no por lo que es ella misma. Frases que prefiere acallar concentrando su atención en encestar.

Kim, en cambio, está en el cine con sus amigas viendo una película cuyo hilo argumental no sigue como debería. La protagonista de esa historia ha tomado las riendas de su vida, y ella quiere saber si eso es posible en su caso. Algo que no tienen muy claro.

Tampoco están claras las cosas para Paul que, encerrado en la biblioteca municipal, trata de escribir la redacción que le han pedido sobre el maltrato a la mujer. Al principio no ha podido evitar sonreír al pensar que eso nunca les ocurrirá a Rachel y a él por la imprimación. Debe ser lo bueno que tiene. Hasta que las dudas se asientan en su cabeza y él ya sólo es capaz de releerlas una y otra vez, pues sin expresarlas en alto sólo se ha atrevido a escribirlas en el margen del folio.

"Si el chico fuera violento y de carácter posesivo ¿la chica nunca podría vivir su propia vida lejos de él?"

_Ya no le parece tan buena la imprimación._

Rachel, por su parte, se ha encerrado en su habitación –dentro de esa casa que parece habitada por fantasmas y no por un padre y dos hijos- a pedirle a su hermana que_, por favor, vuelva. Que tiene que contarle demasiadas cosas y que necesita ayuda. _

Pues a Rachel los cambios no le gustan y siente que pronto se va a dar uno.

Claire duerme feliz mientras su madre llora, sin enjuagarse las lágrimas, cerca de su cama. Y es que por muy amable y buen chico que sea Quil, para ella, Claire debería crecer y descubrir el mundo sola. Ya tiene dos padres, un hermano y amigos… no necesita alguien que acapare esos papeles y además, represente otro. El más importante en su vida.

Quil se ha subido a una tabla de surf y se mece sobre las olas, cortando bancos de espuma y, de vez en cuando, buceando con los peces. No es que quiera llenarse la cabeza de burbujas pero quizás, así, consiga no volver a pensar en el tema otra vez.

-¡Maldita Leah! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer aquello?- se queja a pesar de que todos sabían que, tarde o temprano, pasaría. Es más, que muchos deseaban que pasase.

El día anterior, cuando Bella y Edward se despidieron de los Quileutes anunciando su marcha y dando las gracias por colaborar en la batalla, los miembros del clan se reunieron y celebraron una fiesta. Contaron historias, cantaron bajo la luna, y poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo en grupos, atendiendo cada uno a lo suyo.

La noche estaba apacible e invitaba a mirar el manto de estrellas y a soñar. En las lindes del bosque dos personas miraban la luna con avidez.

-¿Crees que volverá todo a la normalidad?- preguntó Embry sin poder darle a la palabra normalidad un tono de temor y respeto.

Leah suspiró. Normalidad. ¿Qué era eso para ella? Retazos de un pasado que aún dolía recordar. Sacudió la cabeza:

-No lo sé.

Se quedaron inmóviles un tiempo mirando hacia el más allá. Leah se volvió:

-Puede que el viejo Quil lo sepa.

El señor Ateara hablaba en ese momento animadamente con Sam quien, al ver acercarse a Leah y a Embry hasta ellos, permaneció estático, sin atreverse a mirar a Leah. Ésta lo ignoró.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Embry y al notar que el viejo no lo entendía se apresuró a explicarse- Ahora que los Fríos se han ido de Forks, ¿podremos seguir transformándonos?

Fue como si el bosque entero esperase la respuesta. Muchos volvieron la cabeza, pues el viejo Quil era el que más sabía acerca de las leyendas.

-Durante un tiempo sí, pero poco a poco desaparecerá esa capacidad. Los que os habéis transformado viviréis más, pero vuestros hijos serán tan longevos como el común de los mortales –explicó el anciano.

-Desaparecerá…- fue lo único que Embry repitió

-¿Todo? ¿Desaparecerá todo?- preguntó Leah con avidez atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Sam fijó sus ojos en ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Leah no lo evitó. Se dejó acariciar por su mirada y las rodillas de Sam temblaron cuando comprendió lo que sentían los pozos oscuros en los que tantas veces se había perdido.

El tiempo se detuvo un momento y a algunos les pareció que volvían a estar en el pasado. En los tiempos en que Sam se dejaba arrastras por los sueños locos de Leah, por descabellados que fueran, porque el amor que se profesaban podía contra todo.

-¿Y la imprimación? –preguntó Emily al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

_Contra todo, excepto una cosa. _

Leah resopló, molesta, y miró a su prima.

-¿Imprimación?- lo dijo una vez, cabreada; lo repitió, irónica; y la tercera vez casi lo aulló.

Emily dio un paso atrás y Sam se interpuso entre las dos primas.

-Leah, aquí no. Ahora no- le regañó Sam

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella malévola

Los espectadores decidieron que era mejor que resolvieran sus disputas sin su presencia, pero cuando se giraron para marcharse Leah les detuvo.

-¡Esperad! Esto no va por Emily y Sam, ni porque yo sea la ex novia celosa y amargada. Porque por mucho que nos compadezcáis vosotros merecéis la misma compasión. Miraos, miraos todos.

"Jared nunca se hubiera fijado en Kim por sí mismo; si lo hizo fue porque algo le obligó a hacerlo. No importa cómo sea Kim ni quien sea, sólo importa algo que ninguno de los dos entiende.

Paul se pasó media vida discutiendo con Jacob y sus hermanas, pero cuando se sintió imprimado por Rachel no tardó nada en ir a pedirla perdón. No porque lo sintiera de verdad, sino porque no podía estar lejos de ella. ¿Eso es amor?

Y Quil y Claire… y Jacob y Reneesme ¿qué? Sé que no os parece normal pero calláis, ¿verdad?

Calláis porque son las leyendas. Porque da lo mismo que en los países tercermundistas sigan tradiciones que nos parezcan abominables, que aquí seguimos las leyendas.

¿Qué saben las leyendas de nosotros? Nada. ¿Qué hacen las leyendas por nosotros? Nada. Están ahí, rigiendo nuestras vidas, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada con o contra ellas. ¿Y sabéis porqué? ¿Sabéis qué es lo peor? Que si es así, es porque nadie quiere hacerlo. Luchar contra las leyendas y elegir su propio camino. "

Cuando terminó de sacar todo el veneno que llevaba dentro Leah tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Leah…-susurró Sam dando un paso hacia ella

-No, déjame- se apartó ésta y echó a correr.

_La fiesta había terminado._

Quil ya no puede más –siente como si su piel estuviera hecha de escamas- y sale del mar para tumbarse en la arena. Pero antes de caer pesadamente sobre ella reconoce un coche que recorre la carretera de la costa a toda velocidad. Es el de Emily.

Sam está es casa, tirado en el sofá con la vista fija en la puerta de su casa y la mirada perdida. Hace menos de media hora que Emily se ha marchado por esa puerta, tras decirle que nunca más va a regresar, y Sam no ha hecho nada por seguirla. Ya no sabe qué hacer.

Emily ha salido en pos de su prima que ayer le anunció, sólo a ella, que se iba de La Push hasta que estuviera preparada para regresar porque ya no podía más.

Emily se lo comentó esa misma mañana a Sam y, sorprendida, supo que éste ya lo sabía. En realidad, lo intuía: Sam conoce a Leah tan bien como ella a él, algo que Emily ha envidiado sin querer desde siempre.

Entonces lo ha entendido todo. Ha comprendido que su prima tenía razón cuando dijo que las leyendas sólo debían de influir en sus vidas lo que ellos quisieran; y por fin, ha aceptado que Sam sigue amando a Leah.

Porque a pesar de las leyendas, de la imprimación, su amor sigue estando ahí como el día en que Emily recibió la carta en que Leah le contaba que había empezado a salir con un tal Sam Uley.

Emily ha entrado en su coche y se ha lanzado a la carretera con el corazón encogido por la angustia. Tiene que detener a Leah antes de que ésta coja el vuelo que la lleve a Nueva York.

Nadie sabe qué le dijo Emily a Leah cuando se encontró con ella en el aeropuerto y será algo que nunca nadie se atreverá a preguntar. Pero cuando Sam bajó a abrir la puerta de su casa, con la luna asomándose en la noche, y vio en el rostro de Leah la misma expresión tímida que el día en que se conocieron, todos sienten que algo ha cambiado, o que ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Sienten que, quizás, cuando los Cullen se fueron se llevaron con ellos las leyendas. _Para bien o para mal. _


End file.
